Comparative studies of malate dehydrogenase (supernatant and mitochondrial) will be continued. Kinetic, thermodynamic and structural studies of the enzyme are underway, comparing both enzymes as possible. Attempts will be made to disprove the "reciprocating" compulsory order mechanism. Simulation studies of an integrated enzyme model will be attempted and attempts to isolate an active site peptide are to be continued.